Miyako Hyuga
Información Miyako Hyuga (Hyuga Miyako ''宮古日向'') es una Kunoichi 'de Konohagakure y es hermana de Neji Hyuga,y prima de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga. Forma parte de la rama principal y es una de las posibles líderes del clan. Apariencia Naruto Tiene el cabello color añil y largó pero no demasiado, lo tiene amarrado con una coleta baja, lleva el protector frontal en la frente.Lleva una especie de chaleco con tiras negras y una camisa de asillas roja bajo este,utiliza unos pantalones de color azul marino llegandole un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Naruto shippuden Su cabello es más largó y lo tiene atado con una coleta alta, el protector frontal lo lleva en la cintura.Viste un chaleco azul de manga larga con una camisa de asillas verde bajo este,sujetando a estos dos esta una especie de tira de un color castaño.En la parte inferior viste unos pantalones negros que le llegan por los muslos y encima de este viste una falta de color azul marino fuerte.Su calzado es alto llegandolé casi hasta las rodillas. Carácter Es una chica bastante amigable y sociable. Es bastante inteligente, no se deja engañar fácil también es muy tranquila aunque a veces pero muy rara vez suele enfadarse y la coje con cualquiera aunque normalmente cuando esto pasa la suele cojer con Naruto. Relaciones *Hizashi Huga (padre). *Neji Hyuga (hermano). *Hiashi Hyuga (tío). *Hinata Hyuga (prima). *Hanabi Hyuga (prima). *Viejo Hyuga (abuelo). *Ichiro Hyuga (hijo mayor). *Daini Hyuga (hija mediana). *Saburo Hyuga (hijo menor). *Naruto Uzumaki (primo/hermano político). *Bolt Uzumaki (primo segundo/sobrino). *Himawari Uzumaki (prima segunda/sobrina). Frases *''No rendirse y seguir adelante hasta el final,cuando veas que ya no puedes más que por mucho que lo intentes no puedes seguir debes pedir ayuda a tus compañeros y amigos porque ellos te ayudaran a seguir siempre adelante. *''(Para Naruto) Naruto...bueno quería decrite que...eres una gran persona me parece que nunca he conocido a nadie como tu eres fuerte,valiente y el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, por eso quiero que sepas que te quiero... ¡no de la forma que tu piensas! si no como un hermano, de verdad gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, espero que logres convertirte en Hokage.'' *''(Para Neji) Dime Neji...¿crees que siempre estaremos juntos?...la verdad a mi me costaría separarme de ti,estoy acostumbrada a que siempre estes conmigo, pero sabes...aunque estemos separados y estes muy lejos de mi,te llevaré en mi corazón y pensare en ti cada vez que este triste, aunque espero que siempre estemos unidos de todas formas somos un equipo, pero si nos separasemos me llevarías en tu corazón ¿verdad?'' *''(Para Neji,acabantes de morir) Yo queria...que estuvieras siempre a mi lado...ser los hermanos Hyuga siempre....snif...pero de nada sirve llorar ahora verdad.....yo...yo...terminaré el trabajo que no acabaste....protegeré a todas aquellas personas que me importan,ese es mi camino ninja, protegerlos a todos....siempre....siempre te llevaré en mi corazón a donde quiera que vaya siempre estarás conmigo....snif...para mi tu nunca estarás muerto a si que nunca te diré adiós porque....yo siempre te estare esperando, solo te diré hasta luego........terminare esta guerra por ti para que tu sacrificio no haya sido en vano.....protegiéndolos a todos pase lo que pase.....llévame tu también contigo.......te amo hermano....y....siempre te amaré....papá cuida de Neji, vale......snif.'' *''(Para Hinata,)¡¡como pudo decirte ese viejo chocho que no servias como líder,que eres su hija que poco corazón!!.......¡por favor hermanita Hinata no le digas nada de esto a tu padre! y menos que lo he llamado viejo....'' *''(Para Hinata e Hiashi) No dejare que la voluntad de Neji sea en vano....él decidió que así seria su muerte...y yo tengo que aceptarlo,por eso os protegeré yo misma con mi vida,porque sois mi familia......y....no perdere....lo hare por ti hermano....¡Hinata,tio Hiashi! ¡ganemos esta guerra!'' Curiosidades *Apesar de ser de la rama principal,a veces se siente de la rama secundaria ya que su padre y su hermano lo son. *Al cabo del tiempo que pasa en la academia coje una gran amistad con Naruto,su amistad se va desarrollando hasta el punto de que ella lo quiera como un hermano. *Tiene cierta curiosidad hacia Arashi Terumi. *Tiene una gran admiración hacia los padres de Naruto,Minato y Kushina. *Aprecia mucho a '''Gaara '''el Kazegake de la villa oculta de la Arena. *La suelen apodar ``Miyu´´. *Le gustan las comidas picantes. *Ella ama tener el cabello largo,muy largo y no le gusta tenerlo demasiado corto,en cambio en la pelicula 6 de Naruto Road to Ninja lo lleva corto. *Estrecha una gran amistad con Kaoru Akimoto. *En la cuarta guerra ninja estrecha los lazos con su tio Hiashi Hyuga,al final acaba llamandole papa. *Cuando Neji muere esta se quita de su frente su protector frontal de la alianza,recoje la de Neji y se ata esta en la frente. *Su tío Hiashi le confesó que ella era ahijada de '''Minato Namikaze '''y de '''Kushina Uzumaki,esto se debe a que su padre biológico tenía cierto acercamiento a estos cuando eran jóvenes. Imágenes Miyako Hyuga.png Miyako y sora by kay.png|kiss by kay No te sientas mal Neji y Miyako.jpg Miyako dance.gif ¡¡Que estas haciendo Uzumak!!.jpg Miyako y Sakura.jpg Miyako and Kaoru frightened by Miku and Luka.gif Nejimiya music.jpg Miyako and Neji dream.jpg Alianza by Miku love.gif Miyako Hyuga Genin render.png Miyako hyuga Shippuden.png Miyako HyugaCuarta Guerra.gif MiyakoHyugaGerra2.gif Kaoru y Miyako by Miku and Luka.jpg Narumiya.png Watashi itsumo mamoru Miyako e Ichiro.jpg Neji death.png Nejimiya Teatro.jpg Narumiya by Miku love.jpg Miyako Hyuga Gerra.png Equipo de Gai Lee Tenten Miyako (Neji...).jpg Miyako Shippuden render.png Miyako Happy.jpg Mikayo Hyuga shippuden table.png Sora y Miyako hands chibi.gif Naruto y Miyako Aparta!.gif Miyako byakugan.jpg Neji rescata a Miyako in Chikara.png The Hyuga's.jpg Kaoru,Kotsuki and Miyako by Luka and Miku.png Embrace in the war Nejimiya.png Neji y Miyako in the war 2.png Naruto and Miyako.png Miyako e Hinata what....png Neji and Miyako-Romeo and Julieta.gif Miyako Hyuga shippuden render 2.png Neji,Sakura,Miyako y Naruto Shippuden.png Miyako embarazada.png Categoría:Personajes de konoha Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Clan Hyuga Categoría:Usuarios de Kekkei Genkai